The Way of the Asura Path: Hopelessness
|image=Asura_Hopelessness.png |kanji=修羅道の流: 絶望 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shuradō no Ryū: Zetsubō |literal english=The Way of the Asura Path: Hopelessness |english tv=The Way of the Asura Realm: Hopelessness |viz manga=Warring Demon Method: Despair |parent jutsu=The Way of the Asura Path |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hijiko Kakurerakudo |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This is an extremely advantageous technique crafted by Hijiko Kakurerakudo. It is a two-step technique that allows Hijiko to create a powerful force that is powerful that is capable of repelling objects within Hijiko’s range and one that seamlessly inverts the entire process. By utilizing chakra from the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin and that of his own, Hijiko is able to defend against incoming attacks from virtually any direction. In it's own right, the technique is comparable to both Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in though unlike both of the aforementioned techniques, Hopelessness contains a soft intonation of profound sorrow for those whom feel its wrath. Overview By harnessing the chakra within the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin and the unique chakra within his own being, Hijiko can channel this fleeting amount of energy within his core. From here, he unleashes the energy within his core and then expels it to produce an expanding wall of earth-shakingly powerful forces. This force exits Hijiko’s body at speeds indistinguishable from common relativity and repels all forms of matter and energy within a predetermined range regardless of its properties. The technique itself acts as if it was adorned with sentience but under closer inspection, it imbued with the presence of Hijiko’s will. Hijiko has also been known to channel this technique through any part of his body which can compress the repulsive force exiting from Hijiko. When used on techniques such as the Truth-Seeking Ball, Hijiko causes the sphere to disperse into its basic constituents. The force of this technique not only repels targets but it also slightly alters their mass upon contact though, the purpose for this does not suit well in most situations. When objects are hit by both the repulsive and the attraction force, the objects(s) to bend due to the immense gravitational properties being altered. Hijiko has been seen combining this technique with the chakra natures held within his core. This technique can be tuned to easily rupture organs, crack bones and on a higher level can even repulse or attract entire mountain ranges. Though using at this level requires preparation time which is in most cases ten minutes of Hijiko building up chakra. The most common method of this technique is the standard omnidirectional sphere but Hijiko can compress this sphere in to a disk which dramatically increases it’s travelling speed. An additional effect that this method attains is the ability to bisect virtually any form of matter or energy. It has been shown cleanly bifurcating through extremely dense chakra based constructs and even mountains. Hijiko’s repulse maintains the unique ability of being able to keep the exact amount of force anywhere within its radius. Meaning, no matter how close or how far the opponent is, if they are somewhere within the range, the gravitational forces pushes them back just the same. Attraction The Pull of this technique activates by reversing the force of this technique which causes objects drawn in regardless of their properties. The objects drawn in are bent to such extremes that death is nearly unavoidable. Though attraction and repulse have nearly the same effects, the pull of this technique can be used more precisely. On more than one occasion, Hijiko has been seen using this technique to attract certain objects ranging from a small as a grain of sand to uprooting God Tree. Hijiko can perform any facet of this technique without a single movement. During his travels of preparing to create another shinobi world war, Hijiko used this technique to absolutely dismember a couple of bandits which in turn caused the witness to flee in panic. However, even their attempt to escape was futile to the Nonself. The range of the pull is approximately 70 meters which is an eighth of the range of the repulse. Defending against the technique is left to those whom are ignorant of death. Elemental Variations Due to the practical uses of this technique and Hijiko's mechanical physiology, he is able to use The Way of the Asura Path: Hopelessness technique along with the . However, since his Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin contains the spacious sense of the amplitude of chakra's possibilities, he is by no means limited to merging elemental natures. Earth Release *When used in conjunction with Earth Release Chakra from within the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin, the technique gains the additional function of petrifying objects within the area of influence. This can also be used to drastically weigh down the affected targets. The gravity affect can cause the petrified objects to shatter. This also kicks up a massive cloud of earthen debris and dust that hinders the already injured opponent. The benefit for utilizing the Earth Release variation of this technique is simple, altering the terrain for more localized and distanced attacks. Fire Release * When used in conjunction with Fire Release Chakra from within the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin, the technique gains the additional function of igniting objects within the area of influence. Objects are burned with the enhanced flames that light the spirit. This is powerful enough to even set fire to entire forests along with the additional gravitational effects. When used in the air, the techniques creates an appearance to looks similar to a blazing star casted deep within the heart of the universe. The very source of creation. Wind Release * When used in conjunction with Wind Release Chakra from within the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin, the technique gains the additional pushing or pulling force that is capable of slicing through thick bedrock and buildings. This version generates a large wind storm which when coupled with the effects of this techniques gravity grants Hijiko a sustained advantage. The force of wind produced can slice through virtually any chakra based construct such as Susanoo or chakra fortified defenses. Water Release * When used in conjunction with Water Release Chakra from within the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin, the technique gains the additional function creating an ever-expanding sphere of gravity enhanced water which can easily crush the most resilient shinobi. This variation covers the battlefield in a large lake in which Hijiko can use it to absorb the opponent(s) chakra. The sphere of water that originates from Hijiko's body creates an omnidirectional tsunami that is over a hundred meters in height and travels as fast his standard version of this technique. Lightning Release * When used in conjunction with Lightning Release Chakra from within the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin, the technique gains the additional function of creating an electromagnetic pulse which can affect the synapses within the opponent’s brain along with other bodily functions that require an electrical pulse for communication. This version also affects the opponent’s chakra pathway akin to the technique Body Pathway Derangement. Essentially, this technique works as a omnidirectional electromagnetic pulse. Dark Release * When used in conjunction with Dark Release Chakra from within the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin, the technique gains the additional function of absorbing massive amounts of chakra from objects within the area of influence. Normally, the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin is capable of absorbing an infinite amount of chakra (theoretically). When amplified with the Dark Release transformation, Hijiko is able to sap the chakra techniques great distances away while without being in physical contact with them. Dust Release * When used in conjunction with Dust Release Chakra from within the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin, the technique gains the additional deconstructing objects on a molecular scale within the area of influence. This powerful sphere of gravity infused Dust Release Chakra destroys objects in an indiscriminate manner and is noteworthy for being one of his most dangerous variations. Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Yin-Yang Release